


Altruistic Tendancies

by Trufreak89



Category: Couple-ish (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Non-binary character, Other, Post episode 19, alludes to misgendering but does not implicitly reference, rating due to language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never told me your father was a bobby.”<br/>“He’s not. My Dad’s name is Peter."</p><p>In which Dee and Rachel talk after the events of dinner with the Warsons, and Rachel reminds Dee that they are indeed loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruistic Tendancies

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot that got stuck in my head after watching episode 19.

  
“What?” Dee demanded as Rachel hovered by their bedroom door. They were busy sketching out a rough draft for a client, and Rachel had walked up to - and away - from their door three times in the last hour. It was getting tedious. Accepting she was busted, Rachel stepped inside Dee’s room. She tugged nervously at the hem of her shirt, refusing to look up and meet Dee’s gaze.  
“About last night-”

“Yeah. I know it was intense. My parents… they’re not exactly one hundred percent supportive of the whole non-binary thing.” Dee shrugged. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I know.” Rachel’s face took on that kicked puppy look that she wore so well. “That’s why I didn’t bring this up last night when we got back… You never told me your father was a bobby.”

“He’s not. My Dad’s name is Peter.” Dee frowned, and Rachel rolled her eyes at them.  
“A bobby! A copper, a policeman, a member of law enforcement!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “He’s a bloody cop, Dee!”  
“I know. I have lived with the man for most of my life. I though I told you what he did.” They shrugged. “It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Said Rachel. “Are you shitting me? It’s a freaking huge deal, Dee! Your father is a law enforcement official! And we are lying to the Canadian government! What if he finds out?”  
“He’s my Dad, Rach. It’s not like he’d throw us in jail. Sure, maybe he’d deport you.” They shrugged again, barely holding back a smirk as Rachel spiraled into an all too predictable breakdown.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, we’re done for! That’s it! Might as well just throw the towel in now! Maybe your dad will do me a favor and throw me in jail! That should save me going back home for a few years!”  
“Rach, calm down.” Dee moved to calm their flatmate - and internet-girlfriend - down once they’d had their fun. “Relax. Nobody’s going to find out. Not my Dad. Not my Mom. Not anyone. We’ve got this shit down to an art now.”

“You’re right.” Rachel nodded. She dropped down onto Dee’s bed as she tried to get her breathing under control. “You’re right. We can do this. We can…  And I am never having dinner with your parents again.”  
“Seconded.” Dee laughed. They flopped down on their bed beside Rachel, locking their hands together behind their head as they stared up at their ceiling. “Maybe next time we can have dinner with your mom instead?”  
“Pfft. Yeah, right.” Rachel scoffed as she rolled onto her side to face Dee. “That would end up being an even bigger travesty than last night was!”

“Shit. Sorry, Dee.” Rachel flinched. “I shouldn’t have said that. Foot, mouth, you know the rest.” The Brit hastily apologized.  
“Forget about it.” Dee shrugged it off. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” Rachel insisted. She sat up, hovering over Dee with a determined expression on her face. “I meant what I said last night. You are a lovely person; even if you can be a bit of a dick sometimes. Oi!” Rachel laughed as Dee reached over for on the of pillows laying at the top of the bed and used it to smack her in the face.

“I mean it, Dee. You are lovely. And you are loved.” Rachel lay back down on her side, facing Dee and trying to act like she couldn’t see the tears welling up in their eyes as they made a crack about being awesome. “Six months ago I could barely stand you. You act like you don’t care about anyone or anything, but I see through that, Dee Warson. You care so much… Everything you’ve done for me. I couldn’t even begin to think about repaying you.”

The unshed tears were threatening to spill out as Dee blinked rapidly, their gaze still fixed on the ceiling. “Yeah, well, you know I only agreed to this whole thing for Amy, right?”  
“You can say what you like. I know the truth.” Rachel leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Dee’s cheek. It was far from the most intimate gesture they had ever shared but, for some reason, it felt like it. “I’m sorry your parents are such massive dicks, and I’m sorry they can’t accept you for who you are, but just know that - no matter what - you are loved. I love you, Dee. Warts and all.” The young Brit cracked, trying to lighten the mood as Dee’s tears finally spilled freely down their cheeks.

“Thanks, English.” They choked out, roughly wiping at their face. “Now do you want to get the hell out of my room so I can get back to work?” Rachel rolled her eyes at that, but - after giving Dee a brief hug - she did as she was asked and got up off the bed. She was lingering at the door just as Dee finally spoke up again. “Uh, Rach?”  
“Yes, Dee?” Rachel turned to face them, wearing a patient smile.  
“Me too.”

 


End file.
